My Insanity
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: She refused to give in to him. She refused to be told what to do! She was her own individual worthy of standing on her own! Right? Or was she nothing more than his pet? GhirahimxOC with slight HorwellxOC in later chapters. NOT GhirahimxLink.
1. Desires

**A/N: Hey everybody, the idea for this story was requested to me by a certain individual who did not want to reveal HER name (Psh, take credit girl!). After much thought, I decided this was a request I'd like to pick up so here it is. **

**This is a GhirahimxOC fic and will eventually contain some HorwellxOC (Horwell needs love too! xD). Also, just to have events spaced out and not all clumped together in the story, Link's entire adventure (from beginning of the Wing Ceremony to the destruction of Demise) will be spaced out to three years. Keeps things more interesting :3 Don't like? Psh, then don't read(:**

**Hope you all like it, especially YOU! haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC, concepts, and ideas. Legend of Zelda does not belong to me in any way T_T**

**WARNING! This chapter contains some naughty scenes ;D Just a little heads up.**

* * *

><p>She had no memory of her past. The only thing she seemed to have remembered was her name; Other than that, nothing.<p>

She remembered waking up in a forest with no recollection of her past. The only thing she had was her name. She wandered aimlessly trying to find another human being, but all she was met by were monsters. It wasn't long until she met _him_. That man, with his pale grey skin, white hair, rather flamboyant style of dress, and seemingly obsession with diamonds, was like a savior in her eyes.

-.-

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_Me? Why, I am the lord of this surface world and all of the demons that may inhabit it, Demon Lord Ghirahim. However, you may simply address me as Lord Ghirahim," he said, rather high and mighty._

_Demon Lord? So did that mean that he controlled those monsters that were all over these woods?_

"_What might your name be?"_

"_Mae, my name is Mae."_

"_Hmm, Mae, what is one such as you doing wandering these woods?" he questioned._

"_I-I don't know," she replied timidly._

_He looked over the girl. She appeared to be in her late teens if not early adult years. Long, raven hair that reached her mid back, piercing emerald orbs, and clothes, torn and worn out. Perhaps this girl knew something about the Goddess?_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_I-I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything," she said softly._

_No memory eh? If that was the case, then he had no further use for her. Surely no one would notice if he were to wipe her from existence._

_However, as he looked her over once more, a thought popped into his mind . . . Just maybe he could put her to use._

_-.-_

That bastard . . . oh he put her to use alright . . . or rather her body. She followed him thinking she had found a place to belong . . . boy was she wrong. She was nothing more than a toy to him; a toy for him to use and break as he pleased, a toy for him to play with, a toy for him to tease and a toy for him to manipulate.

She would never forget the first time he made her submit to him.

-.-

_She froze as she felt his chest pressed against her back and his lips on her neck. She immediately turned around and pushed him back. She took a few steps back after seeing that clouded look in his eyes._

"_W-what are you doing?"_

_He licked his lips, showing off that long tongue of his, and gazed at her through clouded eyes._

"_That wasn't very nice, Mae," he said huskily._

_Her heart was pounding in fear for what he might do. She had an idea but didn't want to believe it. No, surely anything but that. He would never do such a thing, right? Unfortunately the look in his eyes told her a completely different story._

_She turned heel and made a run for it but with just a snap of his fingers, she was pinned against his body and the wall of the cave that they were in. She stared in shock at her hands that were bound to the wall by that sorcery of his._

_He chuckled darkly from seeing her trying to free herself from his restraints._

"_Resist all you want," he began as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, "but it won't make a difference in the outcome."_

_He leaned down and began to trail his lips along her jaw line and down to her neck. He kissed and nibbled the tender skin that was her neck until he was satisfied with all of the small discolorings that now marred her skin. He trailed his long tongue back up her neck and along her jaw line until reaching her lips._

_Amused was he to be met with defiance by his pet. _

_Yes . . . his pet. She was nothing more than a toy for him to play with, a toy for him to release his sexual frustrations on._

_He brushed his lips against hers then suddenly bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp out at the sudden pain. He wasted no time in exploring her mouth, memorizing every curve and feel, all the while pushing feverishly against her. He lapped up the blood from when he bit her and gently sucked up her bottom lip. He trailed his tongue up along her cheek and tasted her tears that had begun to fall._

_She was completely powerless. There was nothing she could do against him. If she resisted then it would only get increasingly worse. Who would possibly hear her if she were to yell? The bokoblins? What good would they do? Absolutely nothing. Her arms were already bound and if she were to kick him, he would surely strike her. Paralyzed by fear, the only thing she could do was let him have his way._

_He inwardly smirked when he felt her muscles relaxing. She had given up. Good. It's not like he expected much of a fight from her to begin with. Pets should never disobey their masters._

_-.-_

She would never forget that, no matter how hard she tried; the memory just lingered, refusing to ever fully go away.

However, that was then. She would admit that she had changed since that time. Since that time, she had come to grow a backbone and stood up to him and defied him more often. She had had it. She refused to be treated the way she had been in the past.

Throughout the time they had spent together, they had developed a love-hate relationship.

She hated him with a passion like no other. He would constantly leave to search for 'the goddess', whoever that was, and would leave those stupid Bokoblins in charge of looking after her. God she hated those idiots and their strange sense of fashionable undergarments. The only thing that she did appreciate from Ghirahim was that not one of his underlings was to harm her in any way. Because of that, she could wander Faron Woods or even mess with the Bokoblins to kill her boredom or to have some fun without having to worry about an attack.

What she despised was just how much her body loved and desired his touch. It set her ablaze and sent waves of ecstasy coursing throughout her body. Throughout the time, she had come to enjoy his advances. But that didn't mean she wouldn't have her own fun and deny him. Another thing that had changed was that she was able to thwart off his advances or completely deny him altogether.

He was no different. He hated how she disrespected him, defied him, and actually stood up to him. She had completely dropped his title and simply called him Ghirahim. She would constantly act on her own. And she would actually stand up to him, talk back, and mouth off to him. He could easily remember the days when she would be scared by his presence, would do as she was told, and would let him have his way. But now look at things; she just had to grow a backbone, how infuriating! The nerve of that wretched human girl! If it were anyone else, he would have killed within the instant. So why did he still have her around? He had his reasons.

For one, surely even a demon lord had sexual desires; desires that needed to be fulfilled. And her body was more than enough to suffice those lustful desires. Her backbone wasn't all bad though. He would admit that he wasn't very fond nor did he appreciate it when she would deny him altogether. But he also would admit that he fairly enjoyed the battle of wits, and teasing that came along, to see who would give in first. As well as the little cat and mouse games they would engage in when she would try to physically evade his advances altogether. He would even make thing interesting and not use any means of magic whatsoever. Ah, how those were fun.

She wasn't dumb though. She was very aware of how powerful this man truly was. She could just sense a heavy, evil aura emanating from his body. She knew she had to get away. She knew she had to leave. But where would she go? More importantly, would she be able to? Was she even strong enough to be on her own?

It was night time in Faron Woods and was rather peaceful. She was leaning back against a tree gazing up at the stars. Ghirahim was nowhere to be found; something about searching. She could care less what he was doing as long as he was gone and nowhere near her. That's when a thought struck her. He was nowhere to be found, meaning she could try and make a break for it. She stood and gazed up at the large full moon that illuminated the woods then straight ahead. She took a deep breath, and then broke into a run.

The desert was to the west and the volcano was to the north. She figured she'd have more chances at surviving in Eldin Volcano than Lanayru Desert so she headed north.

She had been running for quite a while and decided that a quick breather would not kill her. She stopped next to a spring and found beautiful how the moonlight reflected off of the water's surface and illuminated the small area. She bent down to a knee and scooped some water up with her hands and drank by the mouthfuls. She gazed at the spring and how it somewhat let off a divine feeling. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of an evil chuckle. She immediately stiffened and tried to focus in on where it had come from.

"Well would you look at that? Someone I most definitely did not expect to see here," a smooth voice said.

_Damn it_, she thought. She looked around but saw nothing but trees. It was then that she felt something take hold of some strands of her hair. She immediately reacted and tried to swing at him but caught nothing but air.

"My my," he chuckled, "Aren't you a feisty one?"

She was beginning to get annoyed. "Dammit Ghirahim, show yourself!"

Laughter. "What fun would that be?"

Her eyes widened at a slight stinging sensation on her outer ear. She slowly reached up and realized that she had just been cut.

"W-what the-"

"This most certainly is a fun game," he said in a low, husky voice right in her ear, gripping her shoulders from behind and licking the blood off of her ear with that long tongue of his. "Just how long did you think you could continue on?"

"As long as I needed to get away from you," she stated.

"That hurts me," he said mockingly, sliding his hands from her shoulders and onto her waist, all the while pushing against her from behind. He gripped her chin with his right hand and brought her in for a lustful kiss, tongues battling it out for dominance neither wanting to give in, while his other hand slid up her shirt and cupped and massaged her right breast. He smirked in his success of eliciting a moan from her.

She turned around to face him and dove back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. He startled her when he groped her rear and ground his hips against hers before hoisting her up in which she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a few steps back until his back was against a tree right near the shore of the spring. Both of their breathing ragged, eyes glazed, and faces flustered, he gazed up at her before removing both of their clothing within seconds.

His erection prodding her very wet entrance, he dug his face in her chest and asked, "When's the last time you've called me 'Master' or 'Lord'?"

She gasped at the small wave of pleasure that surged her body from his hard member prodding her wet entrance and his mouth on her breasts.

"I-I don't remember," she replied in a shaky breath.

"Say it," he said, slowly sliding inside of her warmth.

"No," she gripped his shoulders as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

"Say it," he repeated, slowly pulling out of her only to thrust back in.

"Hell, no," she breathed.

So she wanted to play this game? Alright then, fine by him.

He groped her rear as he began thrusting inside of her at a fast pace before coming to a halt. He continued to do that until it was evident she was reaching her climax. Unfortunately, so was he. He began pounding into her once again and this time he knew he would get her response.

"Say it," he said, picking up his pace only to slow down ever so slightly.

She was close, so so close! She gasped at the waves of ecstasy that were coursing her body, a feeling building up in her core.

"No . . . please, Lord Ghirahim . . . please don't stop."

He smirked as he picked up his pace.

"Who do you, gahh, belong to?" he managed to say huskily.

"You, Master Ghirahim. I-ahh belong to you."

That was the final push he needed. With one final thrust he could feel her walls tightening around his member from her climax triggering his own climax, his seed filling her up. Both panting and flustered. She had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her head resting atop his.

"Tell me you hate me more than anything in this world," he breathed huskily up at her.

She gazed down at him and smirked before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I hate you more than anything in existence. I wish you would fall into a deep ravine and never come out."

He chuckled. He then pushed himself from the tree and began walking into the spring.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're finishing business," he said simply.

"Again?"

"Again," he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you guys think of it so far! :D**


	2. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC, concepts, and ideas. Legend of Zelda does not belong to me in any way T_T**

****WARNING! Naughty stuff near the end :3****

* * *

><p>So long for her plan to escape.<p>

After her failed first attempt, she'd attempted several more; all ending in failure. It'd gotten to the point in that he would leave her right foot chained to the cold, stone wall that was the cave whenever he was away on 'business'.

The chain was long enough for her to be able to walk around a few feet. But definitely not long enough for her to leave the cave.

The soft clanking of metal could be heard as she tapped her foot, trying to figure out a way to dispose of her restraints. That's when an idea struck her. She began patting the dirt until she heard that distinctive noise. She then began digging the soft dirt with her hands until she unearthed a large machete like weapon that once belonged to a Bokoblin- apparently Bokoblins could be killed by rolling them down a hill; heh, pussies.

She was able to break the chain binding her to the wall but unfortunately unable to fully remove the chain from around her foot. She didn't want to risk cutting her foot off so she'd make due walking around with a new foot accessory.

She left the cave and began wandering the woods in search of something to do. She remembered Ghirahim telling her to NEVER go to the southern portion of the woods. Why? He wouldn't say. The more she thought about it, the more curious she was to find out what was so important that he forbid her to go. Screw it, the only place she had not explored was the southern portions of the woods and Ghirahim was nowhere to be seen. She made her way south, determined to find out what important thing made it forbidden for her to go there.

She didn't see what the big deal was. She knew she was in the southern part of the woods because there were some features she had never seen before. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, these parts of the woods looked just like the rest. She kept wandering around until she tripped on something that made her fall face first into the dirt.

"Ow," she mumbled, sitting up. She looked around for what she had tripped on but saw nothing but a plant right next to her. She couldn't have tripped on grass? How retarded would that have been. Upon further inspection though, she realized that this 'plant' was slowly moving away from her. She realized this was no plant when she noticed the tiny limbs crawling away. Still within her reach, she poked at it with her foot.

"Please don't hurt me monster," a small voice pleaded.

"Monster? I'm not a monster. And I most certainly won't hurt you," Mae replied, resting her arms on her knees as she observed this plant-like being.

That's when it stopped trembling and stood up. "You certainly don't look like anything I've seen around here," it said. It had a roundish-pear shaped body with dark and light brown fur and short white arms and stubby black legs.

"What are you?" Mae questioned in wonder.

"Me? I'm a Kikwi. Machi is my name. What is yours?" Machi asked.

A Kikwi? Could this be what Ghirahim didn't want her to see or know about? Further exploration of the woods would only confirm that.

"I'm a, human. My name is Mae."

"I've never seen a human before. Are there more of you?"

"Well, I've never seen another human before either so I wouldn't really know."

"Oh! I just remembered, our elder once told us that there was a place somewhere in these woods where another human resided."

Another human?

"Machi, where is this other human?" Mae asked with a hint of underlining urgency.

"Let's see," he began thoughtfully, "I believe . . . it was . . . southwest of our location. The only problem is that there are many monsters infesting that region."

Monsters eh? Ha, not a problem for her.

She stood and dusted herself off. "Thanks for the bit of information Machi. It was a pleasure to meet you. But as things are, my time here is very limited so I need to get going now."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

She smiled sincerely; something she had not done in the longest of times. "Of course."

And with that, she continued on south. The Bokoblins merely cast her a glance as she passed by them. She continued on until she reached a clearing. She'd been walking for quite a while and decided to take a quick breather. She sat down and leaned against a tree then closed her eyes and tried to relax a bit.

"What are you doing here child?" an old voice spoke.

Mae's eyes snapped open. She saw a short, old woman wearing a red pointed hood and cape, standing a ways from her. She was in surprise. Sure, she had anticipated meeting another human but for it to actually happen, quite surprising.

"Come, child," the old woman spoke. "Follow me."

Mae didn't know why but she eagerly followed without saying a word. As they were walking, Mae noticed a rather large stone structure coming into view from behind all of the trees and figured that was their destination. She continued to follow as they entered the structure. The old woman motioned for Mae to sit down to which she complied. The old woman took a seat across from Mae.

Mae had her hands on her lap as her eyes explored the vastness of the building they were in; she figured it was a temple because of the serene atmosphere that seemed to just bring peace.

All the while, the old woman observed Mae. She had sensed a rather new presence nearby so she took a stroll behind the temple only to her surprise to find a young woman resting against a tree. She was cautious at first but then at ease when she could sense no evil coming from the girl.

Mae was snapped out of her gazing when the older woman spoke.

"What is your name child?" she asked.

"My name is Mae."

"Where are you from, Mae?"

"W-well I don't know where I'm exactly _from_. I came from the northern part of Faron Woods; a ways from the Forest Temple or as I believe it is called, the Skyview Temple."

"You've come quite a ways then, Mae. Tell me, what brought you here to these parts of the woods?" the old woman questioned.

"Well, I was once told that it was forbidden of me to come to these parts. I wanted to know what made it such a big deal but I'm beginning to realize that he never wanted me to know that there was another human here in these woods, let alone in the world."

"This _he_ you speak of, is he the one who had you confined?" the old woman asked, motioning to the shackle and short chain that was still attached and locked on her foot.

"Oh, um, well, yeah, I guess," Mae replied a bit timidly under the older woman's gaze.

"I see," she began as she looked over the shackle locked on Mae's foot. She placed her hand over it, and Mae watched in amazement as the shackle dematerialized. "So you have been told that there are no other humans except for yourself?"

Mae nodded softly as she looked at the ground while gently rubbing her now shackle-free foot. "Save for you, it's true isn't it?" she asked softly.

"No."

Mae's head snapped up to look at the old woman.

"Have you ever heard of the tales of the Goddess Hylia?"

She shook her head no.

"Ah, I see then. Allow me to tell you."

The old woman continued on and told of the war that was fought between the goddess and the evil that sought out her power. When she was done, Mae felt like her mind was imploding from all of this newly gained information. So there was a place full of humans just like her? And Ghirahim, he was somehow related to the evil one who fought against Her Grace. Without a doubt, _this_ was what he didn't want her to know about. She knew the man was evil but woah.

"So you say he searches for 'the goddess'?"

Mae nodded.

"I see then. This could be bad," the old woman thought aloud. "Child, hear me, you must free yourself from this man at all costs. Surely you understand just how malicious and powerful he truly is."

"I've tried to, many times. It's come to the point in which he'll leave me chained to something whenever he leaves."

So the girl has tried and failed at her attempts to escape. As she recalled, Mae had told her that she had been with him for nearly over a year and a half. If that was the case, then she most likely was of some value to this man. But what could it be? Especially for her to have been with him for such a time and yet still be here, alive and well.

It was then she felt an unsettling feeling and figured she knew what it was. She wouldn't endanger the girl's life and keep her at the temple. All she could do for now is have her go.

"Child, I fear the time has come for you to depart from these lands."

What? Mae didn't understand at first but then she realized what the woman was trying to tell her: Ghirahim was returning.

"Oh, thank you," she said, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Return to this place whenever you can child, and good luck. May the goddess watch over you, dear."

"Thank you and I will return soon, I promise."

And with that Mae left the temple and hurried back to the northern part of the woods. She hadn't realized just how long she had been with the old woman until she noticed the sun beginning to set. . . Speaking of the old woman, she never got her name . . . oh well, next time. As she continued along, she found herself feeling tired quicker and taking quite a lot of breathers. She didn't know why. She wasn't hungry so it couldn't be that.

Normally, she would be able to hurry back with just a couple breathers but now, she just felt so depleted and was tired more frequently.

Weird. She was probably just getting sick or something; that's the only explanation she could come up with to account for it.

The good thing was that she only needed to reach 'her area', not necessarily return to the cave. Surely even he knew that the chain would not hold for long.

She claimed victory when she arrived at her designated area and there was no sign of Ghirahim. Once again, she felt herself completely depleted and figured only one thing could fix that- a hot spring. There weren't many natural hot springs in Faron Woods; mainly because they were situated near the northernmost region of the woods, closest to the Eldin Province and its giant volcano. Ironically, she had come to discover them when she tried to escape towards the volcano. Now, she couldn't imagine life without them. She always felt rejuvenated after taking a dip no matter how tired she may be.

She felt the hot vapor caress and welcome her as a hot spring came into view.

"Oh yes, I miss you too," she murmured as she stripped down and walked into the spring. This spring was one of her favorites. At the deepest end, the water right reached above her breasts. Plus, there were many boulders both completely submerged and partially submerged so she had something to either sit on or lean against; the good thing was that they were all mainly smoothed out due to years of erosion.

"Mmm, so relaxing," she sighed deeply as she could feel all of her muscles loosen up and relax. She walked over to a boulder that was sticking out of the water and closed her eyes and rested her head against it, thinking back to her meeting with that old woman. She would surely return to that temple. Also, another reason to return was due to her encounter with the Kikwi, Machi. An interesting being he was. He was rather cute though and she looked forward to going back and getting to know more about him and his kind.

"You look as though you've had a long day," a certain voice said.

Damn. And here she thought she would be able to go the whole day without having to see him.

She glanced back at him and found him sitting atop a boulder behind her, cross-legged with his chin resting in his hand; the while gazing down at her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, turning her head back to rest it against the boulder.

Bare chest pressed against her back, hands gripping her shoulders, and his lips right next to her ear; "Simple intuition," he breathed.

Of all the things she hated about him, it would be when he would just disappear and reappear out of nowhere.

"Why must you always ruin personal me time?" she asked annoyingly, tilting her head up.

He chuckled. "Ruin? Why, I'd say I'm merely making your 'me time' more enjoyable," he answered in a haughty tone.

She turned around and leaned against the boulder. "More enjoyable, eh?" she said, tilting her head up and placing her hands on his chest as his went to her waist.

"Yes, more enjoyable," he said huskily as leaned down and captured her lips in a demanding kiss. He would make sure she never forgot just who exactly was in charge.

Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him and smirked. "My, my, aren't you assertive," she said, trailing her hands down his body until she reached his manhood.

He groaned, placing his hands on the bolder on either side of her head, as he could feel her take a hold of him and begin to slowly stroke him.

"And you said I was assertive," he scoffed as he sucked and nibbled at the tender skin of her neck.

"That's because you are," she said, stroking his very hard member. She inwardly smirked in satisfaction as she could hear a growl coming from his as she picked up her pace.

That's when he ground his hips against hers and switched their positions so that he was leaning against the boulder.

Smirking and legs wrapped around his waist, she brushed her lips against his as he had a firm grip on her rear end, "I also believe you were the one who said I couldn't resist."

With one hard thrust, he was completely inside her warmth. "We've come a long way," he smirked and chuckled darkly as he began to pound into her, thus marking the beginning of a lust filled night filled with their cries of pleasure and ecstasy.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Mae found Ghirahim spending a considerable amount of time in the woods.<p>

"We're so close." He would say. "Very soon we will pluck the goddess from her throne."

Did that mean that he had found 'the goddess'? Either way, she really wished that he would just leave so she could return to the temple with that old lady.

Another thing, Mae was beginning to feel fatigued all the time and had absolutely no idea why. Another thing that popped up which she thought was kind of weird, was that her breasts were beginning to feel fuller and heavier, as well as sore. Weird huh? She thought so too, which is why she merely excused it as Ghirahim being too rough. She just wished that whatever bug she had caught went away very soon.

One morning she woke up to find him completely gone. She knew he was gone because whenever she would ask around the Bokoblins, they would nod no. 'Perfect!' she thought as she wasted no time in making her way to the temple. It took a bit more time than usual but she made it nonetheless.

"Ah, child, you have returned," the old woman spoke as Mae sat down across from her. "A week has passed since you were last here; I was honestly expecting you to return quite later in time."

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to return today for you see, he has been in the woods for extensive periods of times. He keeps saying that the time is upon us. I can't help but get this bad feeling about everything." Mae continued on about all of his ranting about the goddess and how his plans were going according to some master plan of his.

This was bad. Very bad. But unfortunately, there was nothing they could do except to prepare for the worse and hope for the better.

"Mae, is there something wrong?" the old woman asked upon noticing the younger woman looking quite worn out.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though."

"Do not lie child, I can see that you are not yourself."

Mae sighed and explained how she had most likely caught a bug from around the woods or those idiot Bokoblins.

The old woman tilted her head up ever so slightly in thought.

"Child, I do not believe it is a bug you have caught."

"Then what could it be?" Mae questioned, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"Tell me Mae, aside from what you have told me, have you ever felt nauseous or dizzy?"

Mae thought about it, "Nauseous, no. But there have been times when I've felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded when standing up after being seated for a long while."

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "If you do not mind me asking, have you and this man ever been _involved_ in any way?"

Involved? Involved in what- there was a tiny blush on her cheeks as she realized what the older woman meant; Involved as in a romantic or sexual relationship.

"Um well, kinda," she answered softly, averting her eyes.

That's when the old woman figured out what was wrong. Everything made perfect sense.

"Mae, I believe I have figured out what may be your problem."

"Oh, really? That's great. So what is it?" Mae asked brightly.

The old woman paused briefly before answering. "Child, I believe you may be pregnant . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think so far :D **

**And thanks for the support from those who reviewed, story alerted, or favorited it. Love you guys a bunch!**


	3. Darkness Looms Upon Her

**A/N: *Edit* **

**Pokoboko: I agree with the whole Obaasan part, it wasn't actually my idea. After looking it over again, I've decided I didn't like it so I've brushed that up. As for the gender orientated words, sorry about those; they must've slipped by me. I've gone through and fixed those up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC, concepts, and ideas. Legend of Zelda does not belong to me in any way T_T**

* * *

><p>"Mae, I believe I have figured out what may be your problem."<p>

"Oh, really? That's great. So what is it?" Mae asked brightly.

The old woman paused briefly before answering. "Child, I believe you may be pregnant . . ."

* * *

><p>" . . . . . . . . . huh?"<p>

Silence.

"I'm sorry, but it sounded as though you said I was pregnant," Mae laughed softly.

"Mae, you did not hear wrong," the old woman spoke solemnly.

Her heart sank as the reality of it all set in. She was pregnant . . . with that bastard Ghirahim's child. How could this have possibly happened? . . . Well, she knew _how_ it happened although she couldn't say for sure exactly _when_ it happened.

What she didn't understand was just how it was possible for her to get pregnant. She knew for a fact that Ghirahim was not a human and she was, so how? Sure, their anatomy was _fitting_ but despite that, who would have known that their reproductive systems would be compatible; more importantly him being able to impregnate her.

Another thing that was bugging her was, why did it take so long for her to get pregnant? Not that she was trying or anything. The only logical explanation she could come up with was that circumstances were perfect. Pregnancy was something she did not think of at all for reasons stated before, he wasn't human and she was and so the possibility of anything ever happening was beyond her.

Was he aware of this as well? Did he know she could get pregnant? So many questions were surging through her mind as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her belly.

"What am I going to do?" she murmured, hanging her head.

"This is certainly quite a surprise to me as well. You must not worry or stress yourself for it would not be healthy for the child."

"I'm just really scared," Mae said softly.

"I can understand that Mae. All we can really do now is pray for the better, for both you and the child."

* * *

><p>Mae had stayed at the temple for quite an extensive amount of time; more than she had originally intended.<p>

She knew that she should have left earlier because Ghirahim was probably nearby. Well since that wasn't the case, she should at least hurry back . . . Fuck it, she was pregnant; she'd take all the sweet time she wanted.

She was completely lost to her thoughts as she practically dragged herself back towards the northern woods; Ghirahim could shove his foot up his ass for all she cared if he didn't find her there.

She had remembered to ask for the older woman's name to which the older woman replied that her name was unimportant; that's when Mae asked if she could simply refer to her as Grannie, to which the older woman agreed.

Grannie discussed with Mae all of the things to possibly expect due to the child's father not being a human. One thing that stood firm with Mae was that she would carry the child all the way. She could not even imagine the specter of ending her baby's life before it even had a chance to begin. Another thing they talked about was how far along Mae was in her pregnancy. Mae thought back to when she experienced her first symptoms and concluded that she was most likely a few weeks to a month along. Pretty crazy the more she thought about it.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the pair of dark eyes watching her from above.

"And just where have you been?" a smooth voice asked.

Crap.

Her hand subconsciously went to her stomach. Should she tell him? Would he even believe her if she did? More importantly, what would he do about it? Would he allow her to keep it or . . . No, she wouldn't even think of that. She wouldn't risk it. She would protect her unborn child no matter what; if not telling Ghirahim was one way, then so be it!

"Just walking around trying to find something to occupy myself with 'cause it's not like there's much to do just sitting in one place," she replied without stopping or looking up at him.

So she was bored eh? He could surely fix that, he thought with a smirk-

"Don't be planning anything you ass!" she shouted over her shoulder up at him. "Anyways, I'm tired and going to sleep," she murmured.

'_Isn't she rather slow this evening'_ he thought as he watched her practically drag herself back to the site. She didn't seem to be in a _playing_ mood so he decided he would just let her be.

He on the other hand, could hardly hold in the excitement he felt. He had finally found the goddess, or rather her location, and so now it came down to removing her from her throne in the skies. He had his master plan, all laid out; such a plan that he knew would not fail.

Tomorrow . . . tomorrow would be the day . . . the day he got his hands on the goddess . . . the day he would be one crucial set closer in reviving his master.

The only question that remained was what would he do with Mae? She could be quite a bother and nuisance to him, but he did enjoy using her body to release all of his _tensions._ She was always trying to escape him so he would most likely end up just leaving her be and eventually fall at the hands of his master . . . But, would he be okay with that? Her dying?

Whenever she tried to escape, why exactly did he always pursue? Was it all just a game for him? Or rather, her leaving would mean she got the best of him. Yes, that was it. What kind of master and demon lord would he be if he allowed his pet to easily escape him?

She was his pet. He would use her however he pleased. She would always belong to him and that was that.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark . . . really dark . . . . She couldn't see a thing.<em>

_She didn't know where she was either. She looked around and noticed the faintest of light out in the distant so she slowly walked towards it. As she approached it, she could begin to make out the silhouettes of two figures; one was tall and the other was much smaller, almost like a child's. The tall figure was facing her, with its arms crossed across its chest as the child seemingly hid behind the taller figure. She got close enough to recognize the silhouette of the tall figure being that of Ghirahim; the hair and cape being a giveaway. But, if that was Ghirahim, then who was the child hiding behind his leg? More importantly, __**why **__was there a child hiding behind his leg?_

_She was about to walk towards them when suddenly, there was a very bright flash of light making her stop to close and shield her eyes. She lowered her arm and opened her eyes when she felt a gentle breeze caress her face, and was quite surprised to find herself in Faron Woods. It was sunny with a gentle breeze. She was standing in a clearing when she began looking around for the two. She finally spotted then standing underneath a large tree. Ghirahim, was still facing her with his arms crossed across his chest, while the child still hid behind his leg. The shadows nearly consumed them entirely, she really couldn't get a good look at the child and the only thing she could she on Ghirahim was that he was, smirking. He looked down at the child then up at her._

_Why was he smirking? And why did she have a really bad feeling all of a sudden?_

_He turned around and began to walk away with the child following suit. The child looked back and Mae was shocked to see emerald orbs staring back at her._

_Wait! Could this child be . . .?_

"_Ghirahim!" she called out. "Wait!" she began to follow but suddenly everything went black. She could no longer feel the solidness of the Earth under her feet as she began to fall into a seemingly endless plunge . . ._

* * *

><p>Mae abruptly sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around to find herself in the cave within Faron Woods. It was all, just a dream- no, more like a nightmare. She rested her forehead on her hand and realized that she had been sweating. She got up intent on heading to a spring to freshen up and relax a bit but was surprised to find the mouth of the cave sealed off by one of Ghirahim's barriers, preventing her from leaving.<p>

"That bastard," she murmured. She tried to look around through the small openings and felt relief when she saw a Bokoblin walking nearby.

"Hey! Boko!" she called out, getting its attention. "Hey! I think I've lost something, mind helping me find it?"

The Bokoblin, whom she'd nicknamed 'Boko', approached her from the other side of the barrier.

"It's a bracelet. I think its somewhere under this barrier," she sighed dramatically. "Mind digging there while I dig here to help me find it?" she said pointing at two spots in the ground, each on either side of the barrier. The fact that he started digging without protest didn't surprise her. They feared Ghirahim to no end and because of that, she knew they would do anything she told them to.

"Can you find it?" she asked after a while of digging. He nodded 'no' and so she feigned disappointment. "Oh well then, you can stop now. Thanks for helping me though," she said as propped her arms back and inspected the now gaping hole underneath the barrier. She was surprised her plan worked out so well. Now to finish it off . . .

She slowly slid underneath the barrier, through the hole, until she was finally on the other side. Success! She was completely covered in dirt but oh well; nothing a dip in the spring couldn't fix.

"Thanks for the help Boko," she said giving him a pat on his back as she passed him by on her way to the spring.

He grunted then froze. He looked back between the cave and her disappearing form. Was she not just in the cave? But . . . how? He shook his head then continued walking along with his machete-like weapon slung across his shoulder.

As she headed towards the spring, she couldn't help but feel an ominous feeling lingering in the air. It made her uneasy, especially after that nightmare she had. She quickly got cleaned up in the spring then decided to head on over to the temple. The unnerving feeling she felt only got stronger as she approached the temple. She just had a very strong feeling that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what.

"Grannie," she called, entering the temple and approaching the older woman who was sitting in a meditating-like position with her head tilted up towards the sky. Mae had to stop and catch her breath before she could say anything else. Damn, she was barely in the beginning stages of her pregnancy and the little sucker was already wearing her out . . . if this was how things were now, then she really didn't want to know how thing would be when she _really_ got into her pregnancy.

"What is it Mae?"

"I- I have a really bad feeling that something's going to happen," she managed to say.

"Ah, so you feel it as well."

"Feel what?" she questioned.

"The darkness that looms around."

She thought back earlier to the ominous feeling she could just feel lingering in the air, such a feeling that unnerved her to no end.

"What could this be?" Mae questioned.

Suddenly, Grannie stopped then looked upwards.

"Grannie? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the sudden serious and grim look on the older woman's face.

"Come Mae," she said as they headed out of the temple.

Mae followed without question as they walked away from the temple until Grannie stopped and looked up at the sky then continued on, reaching the clearing right before entering Faron Woods. Mae was undoubtedly shocked at what she was seeing. There was a girl, lying down on the ground. She had blond hair and wore pink colored clothing.

Mae stood behind Grannie as the young girl stirred then looked up and around at her surrounding, almost in fear and confusion.

"Mae, please help this young one back to the temple."

"Sure thing," she said slowly, still not believing that she was looking at another person that wasn't herself or Grannie.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" the girl questioned, slowly standing and taking a few steps back as Mae approached her.

"My name is Mae and you're in Faron Woods."

Woods? She had heard that word before in her father's old books. Such a place could only be found in . . .

"Tell me, is this the surface?" the young girl questioned.

"Uhhh," Mae looked back at Grannie and got a nod from the older woman. "Yes, this is the surface."

"I shall answer all of your questions young one but for now you must quickly follow us back to the temple," Grannie spoke.

The young girl looked hesitant at first but she quickly complied and followed them back to the temple.

* * *

><p>He'd done it! He'd finally done! Everything was going according to his plan! That is, until the girl slipped from his grasp and was lost from him. It must have been <em>her<em>. That damned guardian dog of the goddess! He was SO close but then she just had to intervene!

It wasn't so bad though, for he could still feel her presence nearby. Now as to where . . . ah there! The woods! Excellent . . .

* * *

><p>Mae just sat there . . . sat there while Grannie explained EVERYTHING. That was quite a lot, to say the least. So this girl, Zelda, had a HUGE destiny to fulfill . . . yeah, no big deal, she was <em>only<em> going to be the mother of the child of the guy that was trying to track her down, no biggie right? Psh, yeah right. Oh boy did she feel awkward right now. Well at least now she knew just who he was searching for all this time.

So now Grannie was saying stuff about springs and purifying. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she could hear her name being called.

"Mae."

"Huh? Yes?"

"I would like for you to accompany Zelda to the Skyview Temple. You are very familiar with the terrain of Faron Woods thus you can ensure that Zelda makes it to the temple unharmed and in the shortest time possible."

"Right now?"

"Not now, but rather the morning. That way Zelda may have her rest for the long journey that awaits her."

"Sure thing."

They spent the time talking about the place from which Zelda came from; a floating island in the sky called Skyloft. Mae was completely intrigued at what Zelda was telling her, it all completely fit the description of the place that Grannie told her about. If only she could go to such a place; she really needed to get away from Ghirahim not only because she was pregnant with his child, but also because she was now going to assist the girl whom he'd been searching for ever since she first met him. This was bad, very bad. That's when a thought crossed her mind . . .

She abruptly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Mae?" Zelda questioned, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha- Oh, no. I just really need to be going now," Mae replied, heading towards the door.

"Mae, be careful, for you and the young one," the older woman advised.

Mae's hand subconsciously went to her abdomen. "Yes, thank you Grannie, I will. I'll be back first thing in the morning!" she called out as she headed out.

"Young one? Is Mae, pregnant?" Zelda asked after Mae had left.

"Indeed."

"But if she's the only person down here aside from yourself, then, who's the father?" she wondered.

"It is unfortunate to say, that the father is, the man responsible for this whole incident."

Zelda gasped. "But how?"

"That is something I cannot explain myself."

"Was she rap- wait, she just left. Did she go back to him?"

"I can sense no evil in her heart. I know her intentions to be pure. She merely goes back in fear and I will not risk her life by forcing her to stay here against her own wishes."

Zelda felt great sympathy for Mae; having to deal with such an ordeal for so long. If only she could help in some way. . .

* * *

><p>She was surprised to see the sun setting out in the horizon. Wow, had it really been that long? Damn.<p>

She hurried back towards the Northern [Faron] Woods until she was back in her familiar territory.

"Omigod," she breathed out, completely out of breath. "I'm gonna die," she sighed, over exaggerating as she finally stopped at a spring and lied down a ways from the shore. She stared up at the changing colors in the sky as she thought about what she would be doing tomorrow- Help Zelda maneuver through the woods and to the temple. Sure, she knew the woods from the back of her mind but the whole plan was easier said than done.

She couldn't guarantee that the Bokoblins or the Deku Babas wouldn't attack Zelda just because they wouldn't attack her. Either way, it was a risk she couldn't afford to take. She needed to come up with a route, but in order for her to do that she needed to get a good view of the woods to see where all of the monsters were at. She groaned and groggily got up, intent on finding a high point in the woods. The tallest place she could think of was the Great Tree, but that was waaay beyond her reach. Eh, she'd just have to keep looking.

* * *

><p>He could feel her presence nearby but then, suddenly, it vanished!<p>

"Damn it! Damn that dog!"

He HATED whenever something got in the way of his plans! He last felt her presence in the woods which meant she was still nearby. No matter, she was relatively close which meant he could go down and _release some stress_ without a bother. Word was it that his toy had gotten out of her confinement faster than he had anticipated. He knew she would get out eventually, but he just didn't think she would manage it so soon. He was very amused to say the least.

As he descended down onto Faron Woods, he noticed his pet wandering the woods quite a ways from where she was supposed to be. Was she trying to run away? No, if she were then she would have been running. She appeared to be looking for something for she would occasionally stop and look around. What could she possibly be looking for? It's not like she had any possessions.

Whatever the reason, he decided to make his presence known by teleporting behind her as she looked down from a ledge. He noticed she was looking at the Bokoblins, but what interest could those mindless fools possibly have to anyone?

"I don't believe I've ever caught you in these parts of the woods," he said, smirking to himself when she jumped up then looked at him with a startled expression.

"Oh my god, you scared me! Ass!" she exclaimed, holding her pounding heart.

He chuckled. "Just what are you doing?"

Shit! Think of a lie, think of a lie!

"I'm trying to find a spot where I can get a full view of the woods. I'm tired of staring up at the stars every night; I need a new spectacle to gaze at," she crossed her arms across her chest. In a way, that wasn't a lie; she was getting rather bored and wanted something new.

"What spectacle can the Bokoblins possibly behold?"

"Nothing," she said casually, "I noticed them gawking at something and it caught my attention is all."

"I see," he said. So she wanted something new eh? Hmm, well he supposed he could be nice _just _this one time; make her temporarily happy so he could get what he wanted from her. Things just weren't the same when she wasn't willing or in a good mood.

"Very well, come with me," he said as he outstretched his hand to her.

She eyed his hand then up at him with suspicion and cautiously took his hand. He chuckled as he pulled her to him and snapped his fingers, teleporting them away from the woods.

She hated when he did that. She never knew where they would end up. She had her arms tightly wrapped him with her eyes tightly shut. She could feel heat, lots of it. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately tightened her grip on him when she saw where they were.

They were standing in midair, on platforms he summoned, near the summit of Eldin Volcano! They were completely overlooking the entirety that was the Eldin Volcano. It was truly a sight to see; the way the lava seemed to glow in the night sky.

"Wow," she breathed, slowly releasing her hold on him to take in such a breathtaking view. "This sure is something new," she said in awe.

"I figured you'd like such a scene," he said as he pressed his chest against her back and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his hands flat against her sides.

She couldn't help but tense slightly as his hands went to her sides and near her belly. He smirked against her neck, feeling her tense.

"Now, Mae, isn't there something you need to tell me?" he questioned huskily, his lips right next to her ear as he placed his hands flat against her belly . . .


	4. A New Sense of Hope

**A/N: Sorry for the wait ( ._.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC, concepts, and ideas. Legend of Zelda does not belong to me in any way T_T**

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't help but tense slightly as his hands went to her sides and near her belly. He smirked against her neck, feeling her tense.<em>

_"Now, Mae, isn't there something you need to tell me?" he questioned huskily, his lips right next to her ear as he placed his hands flat against her belly. . ._

* * *

><p>"W-what?" she questioned unsurely, stepping back to face him. "Something to tell you?"<p>

Oh no! He knew! But how? Could he sense it? Was that how? What was she going to do? What would _he_ do! So many questions crossing her mind and she was freaking out on the inside!

He laughed slightly and took a few steps back as well, leaving some decent space between them.

"Did you really think I didn't know about you wandering into the southern part of the woods?" he questioned amusedly. "Even though I have told you numerous times to _never_ wander off into that area."

That was it? It wasn't because she was pregnant? She could sigh a GIANT sigh of relief right now if it weren't for the fact that she didn't want to make it seem as though she was hiding something from him. Technically she was, but who knew what would happen if he ever found out! It was best if he were to never, ever, find out.

"Well, I've been bored," she retorted, trying to play it off cool. "Almost two years now and I've been left wandering the same parts of the woods knowing that there was still a section that I had yet to explore. What's so bad about it anyways? The only thing different is that there are Kikwi down there. I didn't see anything so special in that you forbid me from going there. What? Are the Kikwi so adorable that you didn't want me from knowing about them? Because if that were the case, then I'd say you're getting a bit soft Mr. Demon Lord," she poked at his chest cheekily.

He scoffed. "Please human. Just how far did you exactly go?" he questioned with a serious underlying in his tone.

A seriousness that she definitely heard. She cast him a glance before turning around dismissively to gaze at the volcano.

"I stopped when I bumped into the Kikwi. I didn't bother going on anymore. I merely spent my time learning more about them," she replied. "And besides, they warned me not to go any further because they said it was infested with monsters- undoubtedly yours, I presume. I wasn't sure if they would attack me or not so I decided not to risk it and didn't go any further."

He chuckled as he gripped her shoulders from behind and brought his lips to her ear. "You should know by now that no being influenced by my powers will ever touch you whether it be in Faron Woods, Lanayru Desert, or even here at Eldin Volcano."

That was definitely new news; she thought it only applied to the woods seeing as how that was the only place in which he would leave her on her own. So what he was technically saying was that no monster in the world would ever lay a finger on her. That was somewhat comforting news to hear though. At least now she knew that if she had ever managed to make it to the Eldin or Lanayru regions, she wouldn't have to worry about the monsters. But despite that, it still didn't make any less uneasy about her task tomorrow morning; quite a dangerous task indeed. But she knew it was the least she could do to help Zelda and the big destiny she had to fulfill.

Who knew what would happen if Ghirahim ever found out that she was assisting the girl that he had been searching for this entire time. Mae knew what she had gotten herself into though, and she would accept the consequences. The one thing that never crossed her mind was what would happen to her little one still developing at a rapid pace inside her? The only thing she was worried about now was the safety of her unborn child. No matter what happened though, for the sake of her baby, she knew that she had to live. The child doesn't deserve to be punished. Despite whom the father may be, the small life growing insider her had the right to live just as any other being did. And no one would ever take that right away from her and her child.

She brushed his hands off of her shoulders and turned around to face him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she spoke quietly, placing her hands on his chest.

He took a hold of her chin with his thumb and index fingers, and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Surely that has eased your boredom," he brushed his lips against hers.

"Well, not exactly," she said slowly, glancing away with a sly expression.

His lips now against her temple, he couldn't help but chuckle; catching on to what she was getting at.

"Very well then," she began as he wrapped an arm around her smaller form. "We'll just have to fix that," he breathed huskily in her ear before snapping his fingers and teleporting them back to Faron Woods.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and the sun was barely beginning to peak through the horizon. Ah, quite a lovely daybreak it was. But she didn't have time to be admiring its beauty; she needed to get to the temple. Firstly however, she had to make sure Ghirahim wasn't around. When she got up, she was surprised to find no barrier, no restraints, nothing whatsoever that prevented her from leaving as usual. Strange. . .<p>

She walked over to nearest Bokoblin and asked it where Ghirahim was to be found. If one knew then they ALL knew; news just spread that fast among the mindless chatter that was their language. The Bokoblin merely nodded no, and pointed to the sky while shrugging. So it didn't know where he was. If that was the case then he wasn't around the woods. Good news to hear. . . but just to make sure, she asked a few more Bokoblins as she made her way to the temple and they all replied the same as the first- No.

As good as it sounded so far, she didn't want to get her hopes up quite yet so she remained on alert at all times. She finally made it to the temple with no trouble at all. Surely enough there was Zelda and Granny just as expected.

"Good morning," Mae greeted to the two.

"Good morning to you Mae," they warmly greeted in return.

"I've got a path all set out," Mae clasped her hands together. "It might be a little long but it's the safest, monster-less, way there is to the temple. Although I will warn you now that it will involve some crawling, vine climbing, and possibly some rope swinging; so just a little heads up."

"That sounds like no problem at all," Zelda stepped up with a very determined expression.

"I like your attitude kid," Mae said with a grin. "Now let's get going before our shadows become our biggest enemies."

"Thank you for everything," Zelda bid her farewell to the older woman before joining Mae.

"Mae, it is important that you return to this temple as soon as you accompany Zelda to the Skyview Temple" Granny advised.

"Sure thing," Mae called out with a wave as she and Zelda left the temple.

They both quickly and quietly set out to the Skyview Temple. It was quite a small adventure in itself as they ventured throughout Faron Woods. It was a bit lengthy of a route but it sure was the safest. Everything seemed to be going so smoothly; not a single monster was encountered nor was in site. The only thing that they did encounter was a Kikwi but it wasn't much of a surprise for Mae. She had seen him when she was mapping out the route and figured she would probably encounter him again; especially seeing as how this area hardly had any monsters and he was most likely trying to hide from them.

The small trip wasn't all quiet though as Mae and Zelda engaged in quite the conversation. Zelda told her more about the place from which she had come from such as the things she would do, her friends, and her family. When Zelda mentioned a certain companion of hers, Mae couldn't help but hear quite a tender emotion in Zelda's tone. This boy, named Link. . . She wondered if Zelda had any feelings for him; or if vice versa. Mae felt as if she knew the answer by the way Zelda's eyes softened and the change in her tone the more she talked about him.

The more Zelda talked, the more intrigued and fascinated Mae was of this place, Skyloft. If only she could go to such a place, permanently leave the woods, and finally rid herself of Ghirahim. She could dream about it all she wanted but the fact was solid that it would remain just that- a dream; a silly notion in her mind that could only fill her thoughts with false hope. She could never escape Ghirahim no matter how hard she tried.

After climbing down the final set of vines, they were finally within view of the Skyview Temple. They continued on until they finally reached the stairs leading to the entrance.

"Well, here we are, the Skyview Temple. So this is where it will all begin, huh? Go on kiddo, fulfill your destiny and make us all proud," Mae smiled.

Zelda gripped her harp and nodded, "Right, thank you Mae for accompanying me here. I wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors and please do take care."

And with that, Zelda ascended the stairs, confident that her last request told to the old woman back at the temple would be fulfilled.

'_With my final request, I know that you'll finally be happy Mae and get the life you so truly deserve.'_

Mae smiled as Zelda disappeared into the temple. That Zelda was such a genial person. Damn that Ghirahim for trying to capture her for his own evil plans. She wasn't even worried anymore. She felt great content in the fact that she was able to help Zelda and also in a way completely turn her back on Ghirahim. She softly shook her head with a big grin and made her way back to Granny. Since Zelda was no longer with her, she could go straight through the woods and casually walk past the Bokoblins or Deku Babas. Once again she would question a Bokoblin every now and then if they had seen Ghirahim or knew where he was and once again they all gave the same reply as in the morning. Perfect.

She finally reached the temple and found Granny sitting in the center as usual.

"You have done a great job Mae. Your efforts will soon be rewarded," Granny spoke as she motioned for Mae to sit down in front of her.

"It was nothing, really. It was the least I could do to help her out," Mae replied modestly as she sat down.

"A helpful deed nonetheless."

Just Zelda had made it safely to the temple, didn't mean they could still be at ease. Surely if Mae were to return to the evil one, he would detect the divine presence of the girl. At her current state, she was in danger whether or not she stayed. Alas, Granny was prepared though.

"Here Mae, this is for you," the older woman held her hand out presenting Mae with a black beaded necklace. "This relic is said to have been made by the goddess herself to protect the humans that dutifully served her before the great war broke out. It is said to be infused with Her Grace's power as to shield its wearer any evil from ever harming them."

Mae closely looked over the ancient relic. The beads' diameter were about the length of her finger nails, and upon further inspection, she could see small engravings on the surface; giving the beads a beautiful texture. It was quite beautiful. By the way the beads shone in the light, it was hard to believe this thing was ancient. It looked as though it was completely new.

"So what you're telling me is," Mae began with a light shining in her eyes.

"If you wear that, then you will no longer be detected by the man you have been bound to," Granny finished with a small smile upon seeing the look on Mae's face.

Mae could feel something forming in her eyes. What was that? Tears? Why was she getting all teary eyed? She was happy! She immediately put on the necklace and felt a sense of hope arise in her being. Not false hope that she could force in her mind. But rather, actual hope. Hope in that she would actually be able to get away from the bastard.

She wiped her tears before they ran down her cheeks and gave the elder woman a hug.

"Thank you."

For the first time in a very long time, Mae actually felt safe- for her and for her baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'Til next time lovelies! :D**


End file.
